In such supercalenders and smoothing mills it is for example necessary, prior to a building out of a damaged roll, to increase the spacing to the neighboring rolls and, after the building in of a new or reconditioned roll, which may among other things vary in diameter from the roll which has been built out, to reset the rolls to achieve a predetermined roll spacing. These operations must be carried out as quickly as possible.